


My Name is Ruin

by actiasumbra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Freeform, Frottage, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hades! Emet-Selch, M/M, Multi, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Shade! Hythlodaeus, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), elidibus has a new pet, help the founding father is a goldfish, my tol goblin child, no beta and im still dying, someone please hug moonman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actiasumbra/pseuds/actiasumbra
Summary: Collection of stories revolving around the events of Shadowbringers.  Lots of AU inclinations and Ascians!
Relationships: Elidibus & Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Elidibus/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Hythlodaeus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. When They Called Me Broken- Elidibus and Hades (SFW)

Heels connected sharply with marble, echoing across sleek, metal walls. The hollow cadence of the Emissary's footsteps were among the scarce few sounds he'd been witness to this day. Fruitless, stolen liberties of his solitude.

Muscle memory guided his steps along a path well wrought with the ages. Without a doubt, he could certainly navigate these passages blind in both sight and aether.

Elidibus stretched out a practiced hand just in time to sweep the colossal bulkhead skyward before colliding with it. Standing motionless within the vast study, he closed his eyes against bone numbing exhaustion and gathered his resolve.

Without the ever present momentum gifted by Him, he dared venture that even his patience and propriety might have long been spent. Another deep breath, as if these conjectures held weight.

Overburdened curios and desks lined each and every wall. The only evidence of his trivial inclinations, a monument to Elidibus's proclivity toward tactile research. Location alone lent security to his absurd collections. None save his brethren could gain access to these halls, let alone survive them. He hardly needed worry about their prying eyes and ridicule these days.

Silently, he stepped between the narrow, disjointed aisles of his trove. The faint gleam of his destination was already visible, undulating behind countless stacks of books and papers.

Upon one of the only barren surfaces sat a small, cylindrical glass vessel. Within, the most decrepit of shards wavered delicately from side to side. Several clicks of his clawed glove against the tank caused the tiny, amethyst blob to vibrate angrily.

Elidibus chuckled softly as he gathered aether within his palm and began to funnel it throughout the tank.

"A sorcerer of eld, reduced to the existence of a goldfish."

As he manipulated the aether within the tank, the little puff swelled and expanded, albeit minutely. This process was proving to be far more of an endeavor than Elidibus had initially calculated. The Architect had sustained grievous wounds during his battle with the Warrior. 

A stroke of luck was all that had stood between Emet-Selch and joining their forebears in oblivion. Immense as his aether was, a solitary wisp of abstract being had escaped the fractured magicite. Clutched helplessly between the planes, it had yet endured. Indeed, it had been so faint that Elidibus had nearly missed its signature. Restructuring his aether had become a painstaking series of near misses and slow progress, mangled as it was.

Siphoning too great an amount of aether caused the wisp to dissipate into even fainter traces, as would drops of ink within a glass of water. The core yet remained incapable of drawing so much into itself at once. It merely caused the pitiful orb to further spread, fraying at its already tenuous edges.

Too great a length between infusions caused the orb to begin feasting on its bolstered reserves, effectively nullifying the work thus far. Elidibus likened the entire ordeal to that of caring for a particularly fussy infant. His regimen had proven equally grueling and exhausting. The time between treatments was simply not enough to recover his own aether. Weeks of these feigned feedings had created a noticeable deficit that dogged his very soul.

Weeks of exacting attendance to the wisp had produced the floundering purple orb before him. It measured scarcely two ilms across at this point and nurturing its recovery was taking its toll on the Emissary.

With the night's efforts completed, Elidibus sighed deeply and removed his mask in favor of pillowing his head against his forearms on the desk. A scant four bells lay between himself and the next round of reinforcements.

"Mayhap Emet-Selch was correct," he murmured against the desk, "Sleep is such a wonderful way to pass the time."


	2. When I Beg for Nothing- Hyth and WOL (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of light finds themselves unable to resist the pull of a long dead city.

Iridescent clouds swirled and illuminated the ever present gloom. Distant songs of the creatures inhabiting the Tempest reverberated throughout the expanse of the emptied sea floor surrounding Amaurot.

Days faded into weeks and yet, the manufactured city remained. The misplaced husks of the Amaurotine people continued their pale existence as ghosts confined to their gleaming streets. The conversations had quickly grown stale and still, the Warrior could not resist the pull of this grim monument.

They made a promise.

They visited once, perhaps twice a week in their spare time away from the Crystarium. The aetheryte connection held strong, a luminescent anchor within the looming shadows of the surrounding chasms. They breathed a heavy sigh as they dismounted from their trusted chocobo, allowing it to roam the grasses surrounding the Macarenses Angle.

On rare occasion, within the halls of the Bureau, the Warrior would find themselves in the company of Hythlodaeus. The enigmatic shade was the sole inhabitant who seemed to possess at least a passing understanding of himself beyond the caricature of his people.

As if guided by his hand, the Warrior's feet padded against smooth masonry until they found themselves before him, just outside of the Capitol.

"Good evening, my friend. Imagine my surprise to find you, once again, pouring salt into your wounds." The shade smirked and tilted his head as the black hollows of his mask bore holes into them. "Whatever shall we do with you?" He snorted a laugh while gently patting the Warrior's head.

As he leaned down to face them, the pale, blue light of street lamps reflected against the smooth planes of his mask. "I fear that what you seek is not quite as far from your grasp as we would both prefer. Despite appearances, the sorcery woven within this creation cannot last. You will find your own closure, one way or another." He was quick to wave away the concerned twist of their brows. "Fret not, my friend. Though impermanent, this enchantment has been wrought by magicks most powerful. I shall not be fading any time soon, at the least."

The Warrior relaxed, if by only a fraction. "This isn't usually where I find you, when I can find you at all."

Hythlodaeus gave a small chuckle, "Ah, yes, not entirely by design, I'm afraid. One of the many complications I've encountered as the approximation of a soul. However, there exists something to be said for lounging about all day with no repercussions. For all that I admit to missing, responsibility remains exempt."

Hythlodaeus placed one of his much larger hands on the Warrior's back, ushering them to follow his lead. "During one of my many, _many_ , moments of solitude, it occurred to me that perhaps you might benefit from a visit to the more hidden spaces of this creation. Would you like to see the Convocation offices?," he finished with a sharp grin.

The Warrior nodded and returned a smile, stepping lightly as they joined his larger stride. The Capitol doors groaned open as the pair made their way inside. "You have visited this building previously, though the entrance to the Convocation Halls was... quite indisposed at the time."

Guilt wrenched heavily through the Warrior's stomach as their mouth pulled into a thin line, the memory of their last visit still weighed heavily. For a fleeting moment, flames licked at the edges of their vision as phantom bursts of heat singed their skin and burned their eyes.

"I think we shall both find it far more agreeable this time, hm?"

The Warrior opened their eyes as the heavy doors parted once more, revealing a shimmering hallway beyond, no trace of soot or smoke to be found. They inhaled deeply and followed the cloaked shade.

"Long ago, these halls would have been brimming over with Akadaemia students and instructors alike. It was a constant, revolving stream of innovation. The forechambers fielded the majority of inquiries, while the offices of the Convocation, and the Ekklesiasterion, lie further within."

The Warrior quizzically formed the word with their lips as Hythlodaeus barked another laugh. "Rest assured, 'twas nothing more than an overindulgent sparring ring, should my opinion be taken into consideration. Heated hearts in constant opposition with inflated egos. I marvel, to this day, that anything of merit was ever accomplished within that theatre." The shade shook his head, still chuckling to himself as they continued walking.

"Hythlodaeus, are... Were their offices actually--Are they here?" The Warrior's rasped words escaped into the silence, echoing as they wrapped along the expanse of barren walls. The shade's mask shifted slightly with the movement of his brow. "I'm afraid not, my friend. Such substantial souls require far more than the parlour tricks you see before you."

With one great, robed arm, Hythlodaeus placed his palm upon a terminal adjacent to one of the doors which lined the corridor. The panel emitted two low buzzing noises. He grumbled for a moment and replaced his palm upon the screen, receiving another pair of deflated beeps. With a sigh, he bumped the forehead of his mask against the wall. "Might you indulge me for a moment? It would seem that the majority of these sealed areas have been created with a specific soul in mind. Would you be so kind?" He gestured toward the panel.

"I, ah," the Warrior started, glancing around them, "do you have a ladder?"

"Nonsense, here, I'm more than capable of lifting you," he countered with open arms. "May I?" The Warrior nodded briefly as they approached his hulking form. With the gentlest embrace, Hythlodaeus scooped up the comparatively tiny Warrior, supporting their thighs with one arm as he steadied them with a hand against their side.

Throughout their many interactions with the Amaurotine shades, the Warrior was aware of their fleeting solidity. Even in this, Hythlodaeus remained uniquely constructed compared to his faded brethren. The Warrior could feel the aether simmering within the shade, threatening to brim over. It was the same feeling they remembered from their recent battles with the fortified shades of the other Ascians. Raw and convoluted ribbons of tangible aether coalesced into sentient being. Here and not here, he'd said.

Hythlodaeus had been reconstituted in the same fashion, they were certain of it. Instead of the cold, lifeless hands of the Amaurotines they had encountered in the days before that battle, his hands radiated warmth. As the Warrior grasped onto a fold of his robe for balance, they were stricken with a surging dizziness as the Echo filled their mind.

Within an endless field of overgrown greenery, the Warrior threaded their fingers through soft robes as they hauled a beaming face closer. His tanned skin shone in the sunlight, amber irises glittered as his eyes crinkled at the corners. His smile was wide, blinding, and filled with happiness as he allowed himself to be tugged forward. The Warrior released their hold on his robes, opting instead to card their fingers through long, flaxen locks. A warm breeze carried the heady fragrance of the wildflowers surrounding them.

"Hythlodaeus, you needn't have gone to so much trouble. A simple dinner would have sufficed." As the words left their lips, they morphed into familiar, two toned chimes.

"When has it ever been said that I approach any task by halves?" The Warrior shivered as he brushed his cheek against their own. "Too true, that," they laughed, "I would be remiss to overlook your propensity for scheming."

Hythlodaeus drew back, placing a hand to his chest in mock affront. "Scheming? Have you so dreadful an opinion of my tireless dedication? I seem to be unable to recall such complaints last night."

He smirked and dragged them back into his embrace as he slotted his lips against their own. The Warrior moaned into his mouth, opening themselves to the kiss. They slid together slowly, tongues writhing and winding about one another as the vision began to fray.

The Warrior drew in a sharp breath as the halls of the Convocation bled back into sight. Hythlodaeus gripped them tightly, his masked face craned down as he called their name. "You were gone for quite some time, my friend." His voice wavered as he moved to gently cup their shoulders.

"I saw _you_ ," they gasped. The Warrior relayed the details of the vision to the shade, flushing as they pointedly omitted the shared kiss. "What does this mean, Hythlodaeus?" They gazed earnestly into the blank slate of his mask.

For the first time since they had stumbled across the shade, his lips fell into a frown. "It would be better if we discussed this inside." He adjusted his grip on the Warrior as he lifted them to the panel. "Simply place your palm upon the screen for a moment." The screen was cool and smooth against their palm as it emitted a single, cheerful beep. A gust of air released from the threshold caused the Warrior to startle as the door slid out of sight into a panel within the wall.

With as much care as they had been lifted, Hythlodaeus lowered them back to the floor as he motioned them inside. "If you ask me, our dear Architect truly possessed an inordinate amount of free time these past few millennia. I have not been able to enter these rooms prior to this day, but it would seem my suspicions were well founded. Once, the Convocation counted their numbers among fourteen. We stand within their office."

The shade shuffled forward and ran his fingers along the edge of a finely crafted wooden desk. Stacks of documents and foreign instruments interspersed with the various potted plants which littered its surface. As their gaze traveled, the Warrior realized that most of the room had been engulfed with plant life. Huge panels of lush flora lined the walls behind the desk, framing the floor to ceiling windows. Vines and ferns trailed from tall, wooden stands, tendrils and fronds erupting over their containers. Shelves containing myriad cactus and succulents lined the walls between massive, recessed bookshelves which bowed under the weight of the tomes they held.

"A perfect recreation, down to the smallest detail. Though you were dearly lacking in your organizational skills," Hythlodaeus smirked, "Hades certainly made up for it with his flair for the dramatic."

The Warrior frowned, their brows furrowing. "I don't understand..."

"This office was _yours_ , my dearest of friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but I think I'll continue it for at least one more chapter in this little collective <3.


	3. My Name is Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep, so we got one Done (TM) Emissary using one #NoFilter (TM) Architect to vent his super sexy frustrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3======D~~~

"For all your bluster, you seem to have folded under the opposition quite easily, dear Emissary. I was expecting much more conviction than that lackluster display."

Elidibus schooled his features into a serene half smile as the newest thorn in his side strode next to him outside of the Ekklesiasterion.

"Not at all, _dear Architect._ I merely choose to reserve such convictions for concepts which are deserving. The primary key to a favorable outcome in these debates is learning to choose one's battles."

Hades had ever been a force to be reckoned with. Nigh impossible to deter once setting his mind to a purpose. Elidibus was, unfortunately, in the midst of an advanced course on just how trying his colleague could be under the title of Emet-Selch. He fought the urge to to pinch the bridge of his nose against a budding migraine. He refused to give Hades the satisfaction.

Much to his dismay, Hades kept stride with him all the way to his office. The man had babbled the entire length of the corridor with no reciprocation. As Elidibus activated the outside panel, his vaunted patience was exhausted as the _still talking man_ followed him inside.

"Honestly, Emissary, I expected much and more when I accepted th--hrk!"

No sooner than the panel slid closed, Elidibus had thrown Hades against the door. Scowling, he ripped the mask from his face, flinging it to the side of his office, his own mask followed suit as he bore holes into the startled man's skull.

" _Emet-Selch_ ," Elidibus growled. His voice, even angered, maintained a measured cadence. "I have endured quite enough of your inflammatory prattle this day. Do you speak simply for the comfort of your own voice? Let me remove all doubt, it is _no_ comfort of mine."

He punctuated his statement by pressing the man flush against the door, the gilded claws of his Convocation robes burrowed into the flesh of Hades's chest.

"E-Elidibus, see reas-"

" _Stop_. Talking." Elidibus was scarcely a hairs breadth from the other man's face. His heated breath sent wisps of Hades's tousled hair flying haphazardly as he swallowed audibly. Shimmering golden pools fixated down upon his own silver irises as he brushed his nose against the other man's cheek. Hades jolted beneath his hand, drawing in a ragged gasp.

"Hmm, I see," Elidibus purred in Hades's ear. "I believe I may offer a solution to our current frustrations. If you are amenable."

Hades whimpered as Elidibus ran his scorching tongue over the shell of his ear. "Please," he cried, pulling fistfuls of white robes into his palms. "By the stars, _Emissary_ , please."

Hades's wanton pleading sent flames coursing straight to his cock. Elidibus kicked the taller man's feet apart. As he slid a knee between Hades's legs, he crushed his lips against his mouth. 

Months of frustration for his colleague's mannerisms, months of biting his tongue in the face of snide remarks. Elidibus possessed a much worthier task for that tongue, now. He commanded entrance to Hades's mouth, snarling as he fucked his way inside. 

One gloved palm threaded through his white locks and pulled. Hades's knees threatened to buckle as the claws scraped against his scalp. Elidibus used his grip to gain access to Hades's neck and conjured a line of electricity from the tip of his heated tongue. Both men moaned in unison as Hades's legs gave out under the assault, causing their hardened lengths to align and grind against each other.

Elidibus bit down at the junction of Hades's neck as he ground hard into the other man's cock. Hades cried out, desperate whimpers falling from his lips. Elidibus continued grinding relentlessly into the other man's crotch as he panted heavily against Hades's cheek. 

"I find that I don't mind the noise you make when it sounds like this." Elidibus growled as he continued placing electrified kisses along his throat. "I would enjoy hearing them, filling you to the base as I fucked you witless over my desk."

Hades's entire body shuddered while his mouth fell open. Moaning desperately, his orgasm caught him completely unawares. He bucked his hips against Elidibus's thigh, crying out as each pulse wracked his body. His head thumped loudly against the door as he fought to catch his breath.

He batted at Elidibus's chest weakly as he motioned for the man to move back. Once he'd gained enough room, Hades fell to his knees. As he grasped Elidibus's hips, he mouthed a thick, wet stroke to the prominent outline of his cock.

Elidibus drew in a stuttering breath through his teeth. He tossed aside his gloves and ran his bare hands through Hades's hair, cupping his nape. He groaned, long and deep, as he ground his cock against the kneeling man's face. Drawing back, Elidibus started to pull up his robe,revealing the simple, white tunic and slacks underneath.

Immediately, Hades started work on the fastenings of his slacks. Elidibus smiled as he watched the other man's clumsy, frantic fingers work to free him. Eyes darkened into molten metal as Hades hungrily licked a stripe from root to tip. He mouthed along the shaft while giving his cock a few experimental strokes. 

As he drew back the foreskin, he placed a sucking, wet kiss to the head. Hades palmed himself through his robes, moaning at the damp mess seeping through his smalls. With a frustrated snarl, Hades snapped his fingers and removed their offending garments. Elidibus hissed at the sudden loss. 

Hades rose from his kneeling position and stepped around Elidibus. He snapped his fingers once more and pressed his chest against the cool marble of the desk. 

Elidibus grinned, all teeth and dark promises, as he stalked his way forward. He ran both hands over Hades's ass and gripped roughly as he spread his cheeks. "I don't recall this particular concept having been approved for alternative use, Architect." He swiped two fingers upward along his perineum, allowing both to catch on his rim. Hades's twitching hole was already leaking lubricant in slick trails down his thighs. Hades barked a breathless laugh, "My dear Emissary, I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"For once, it seems we are of a similar mind." Without preamble, Elidibus dragged the bulbous head of his cock along Hades's entrance as he pressed a hand between his shoulder blades. With little resistance, the tip of his cock breached Hades tight ring of muscle. Both men groaned at the sensation, with Hades ending on a wanton keen. 

Elidibus dropped his chin to his chest as he watched his girth dissappear inch by inch into Hades heat until fully seated. He brokered no quarter as he drew back and slammed back in, grinding against the other man's ass as he cried out helplessly. 

As Hades reached for his cock, Elidibus slapped his hand away. "I think not, Hades," he growled into his ear, pinning the questing hand as he pistoned his hips relentlessly. "You shall enjoy what is given or nothing at all." Elidibus panted as he adjusted his angle, striking Hades's prostate on every other thrust. "I intend to fuck you until you forget what it means to speak without my cock breaking you apart."

Hades shuddered beneath him, loosing high, keening wails as his walls clenched around Elidibus's cock. Elidibus slammed his cock against the insufferable man as the increased pressure drove him over the edge. He bit down on Hades's shoulder as he came, grinding his cock as deep as possible, drawing a high pitched whine from his throat.

Before collapsing, Elidibus managed to catch himself with an arm as he rolled to the side. Papers were already sticking unpleasantly to his sweat soaked back. A problem for later. With a punched out sigh, Hades lifted himself up and snapped a final time, returning their robes, now free from any questionable stains.

"You know, Emissary, if this is your solution to my perceived faults, it really lends absolutely no inclination on my behalf to improve them."

Elidibus cracked an eye open to find Hades retrieving his strewn mask. "Then glad shall I be be when future offenses incur repeat disciplinary action. _Architect_."

Hades quirked an eyebrow and smirked as he replaced his mask, wiggling it a bit to adjust.

Elidibus ran a palm down his face and sighed. "Now, Emet-Selch. _Please get out of my office_."

**Author's Note:**

> Like reading and writing FFXIV fanfic? Come join us at the Bookclub for all your wholesomely debauched needs <3\. [Emet-Selch's Enabling and Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)


End file.
